Numbing Pain
Numbing Pain is the 36th case in St Ronde and the 36th case overall. It takes place in the summertown district of St Ronde. It is the final case in the district Plot After being told that the Summertime Stalker was about to kill, the player and Nicole Merz went to the St Ronde river and found Ethan De Priest dead on the ground, they immediately knew that this was the work of the Summertime Stalker, they quickly got Cindy Littlehat on the suspect list before going to the Stalker's hideout, where the team labled Jeremiah Merz and Brooke Swan as suspects. the team was then approached by Eugene Merz who told them that he ran out of the hospital because the Summertine Stalker was after him, he then told the team that he knew where Ethan's hideout was, and upon investigation there the tram added Millis McKee and Joey Ashley to the suspect list They then checked the Stalker's hideout again and spoke to Cindy again, who admitted thst she knew that the Stalker was gonna kill the past 31 victims but staued silent to protect Brooke and Ethan's lives, as the Stalker said that if she didn't they'd be next, the team also spoke to Jeremiah Merz who admitted that he gave Ethan false evidence so the other 4 suspects of the Summertime Stalker case would be implicated, Jeremiah said he was bored and that's why he did it The team was recapping the case when they heard a scream nearby, it was by Joey, Joey told the team that he was approached by the Summertime Stalker. He said that he saw Brooke go into the Stalkers hideout and then she approached him, he knew that she was the Stalker, Brooke was approached by the team about thus, and she said that after the Stalker indirectly killed Christina and ruined not only Cindy's life, nut hers as well, Brooke wanted to catch the Stalker in the act, finally the team questioned Millis, who said that he may have made a song about killing 6 years ago, but that was just a song, and plenty other people made songs about killing and weren't killers The team then arrested Millis McKee For murder. Millis said that he didn't kill 51 people, but eventually confessed that he was the Summertime Stalker, he said that he always wanted to be a musician back in the 70s but he was told that he didn't have the talent, and resigned himself to educating music history. Then talentless people became popular, and so Millie thought that if they didn't deserve their fame, he'd kill them and steal their music, then a trained from The Law asked him to kill certain people, one of these being Ethan, Millie thought that it was a grand idea, the judge, who was Michael Wilkes today, sentenced Millie to life without parole After the trial, Eugene came by the station to demand of they found the person who shot him, the team still didn't exactly know, their only lead was Jeremiah Merz, but he had already said all he knew a while ago, and decided that perhaps Millis and Eugene 's assassin had met, and so it was time they checked the Serial Killer hideout There, the team found a pile of tools in the ground that they decided to look through, once that was done, the team found a big document that they sent to Simon Simon told the team that Jeremiah had lied to them, the person who tried to kill Eugene Merz was Jeremiah, he shot Eugene to try to end a possible informant to the team, when the team decided to arrest Jeremiah, who said that The Law is good, The Law was just, and Eugene knew of the Law's existence for months, he said that Eugene was a threat, too bad he lived, he said the only reason he came to the team all that time ago was to try to produce doubt in his involvement After that arrest, the team found something interesting in the documents, namely the logo of the Brancast, the team thought this was suspicious, and when Harrison heard of this evidence, begged the team to go to Brancast Street, he told them that it was of the utmost importance that they do, after all, people like Zane Zauber, Eugene Merz, and Brandon BamBam were members Chief Richardson told the team that they were going to head to the Brancast Street district next. Summary Victim: Ethan de Priest Killed by the Summertime Stalker Weapon: Rake Killer: Milis McKee Suspects Cindy Littlehat 'Serial Killer informant' The suspect quotes Shakespere The suspect drinks soda The suspect makes music Suspect's appearance The suspect has a wristband Jeremiah Merz 'Artist' The suspect quotes Shakespere The suspect drinks soda The suspect makes music Brooke Swan 'Busnisswoman' The suspect quotes Shakespeare The suspect drinks soda The suspect makes music Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a wristband Millis McKee 'music intructor The suspect quotes Shakespeare The Supect drinks soda The suspect makes music Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a wristband Joey Ashley 'ex-comedian' The suspect quotes Shakespeare The suspect drinks soda The suspect makes music Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The Killer qoutes Shakespere The Killer drinks soda The Killer makes music The killer wears a wristband The killer weights over 200lbs